Switched!
by BlindingEchos
Summary: Spike and Dawn switch bodies. How will Buffy deal?
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any characters or actors, this is just for fun. REMEMBER THAT, so don't sue me

(Based in season 6, before Buffy and Spike broke up. When Dawn was still stealing from the Magic Box, Willow going off the magicks and Anya's Demon friends where starting to show up for the wedding.)

**A/N: I thought this would make a funny story idea, this is the first of a series of body switching stories :)**

"DAWN!!! Come on you're gonna be late for school!!" Buffy Screamed up the stairs to her little sister, as usual the Summers household was in a total riot, as everyone tryed to get ready for the day ahead. "Dawn! I swear to god, i will stake you if you don't hurry up!" "I'm coming, i'm coming" Dawn yelled back, as she stood in her room looking in the mirror. "Buffy! Where's my bag?" Willow called from the kitchen. Buffy gave a little huff, then went stomping into the kitchen. "Which one?" Buffy asked the red headed witch, that was sitting at the counter eating some rather dry looking toast. "The purple one i lent you, the one with the stars." "Oh it's in my room, hold on i'll grab it. I'm going up there anyway, i've have to kill Dawn." Willow gave a little laugh, as Buffy went running up the stairs. "Dawn! Now!" Buffy said when she stuck her head in Dawn's bedroom door, and saw her still standing in front of the mirror. "Ok ok" Dawn said not really listening to her big sister. "I said...." Buffy said walking into the room, and grabing her sister by the shoulder. "Now! You look fine, Xander's waiting in the car. Now get a move on." "Ok, fine i'm going" Dawn said as she rolled her eyes, and grab her bag. Buffy listened at the top of the stairs for the front door to slam, and Xander's car pulling away. "Buffy!?" Willow called. "Oh right, the bag." Buffy said to herself. While in her room, Buffy caught a glimps of her reflection in the mirror on the wall. "Yuck!" said at her reflection, Her hair was greasy looking and pulled into a ponytail, with the shorter bits hanging dead at the side of her face. She had on a bright orange and white striped uniform, with a cartoon cow and chicken over the left breast pocket. "I hate my life." Buffy muttered, before she grab the bag Willow wanted and ran back down stairs. She had a feeling that the day wasn't going to get any easier.

"Hello welcome to the Doublemeat Palace, may i take ur order please?" Buffy rang off into the micraphone at the drive-in window.

"Yeah what are your specials? Slayer?" That voice! It made Buffy jump, to hear what she just heard. "Spike!" She said into the micraphone. "Yeah, now i want to know the sodding specials if you don't mind." Spike said back. "Spike this isn't funny, besides u don't eat. So the specials arn't gonna be much help unless i say "human with a driping paper cut" So go away!" "Now that's not very good customer servise is it?" Spike said, sounding closer. Buffy turned and there he was, standing at the drive-in window. Grin on his face, smoke hanging out of his mouth. "Spike! You don't just walk up to a drive-in window!" He gave a little laugh. "Ok, fine have it your way slayer. I'll come back later." He said with a wink, and walked away into the night. Buffy watched with a little smile on her face, god he was hot but at the same time he was such a pain in the ass. "Summers!" Someone called over her shoulder "Pay attention to the board!" Her boss said pointing to the black board infornt of her. It was blinking a red light. "Sorry" She said, hitting a button next to the light and speaking into the micraphone. "Welcome to Doublemeat Palace, may i take your order please?"


	2. Chapter 2

(Based in season 6, before Buffy and Spike broke up. When Dawn was still stealing from the Magic Box, Willow going off the magicks and Anya's Demon friends where starting to show up for the wedding)

**A/N: I know the chapters are short, but this use to be one big long story. Then when i decided to post it here, i broke it into chapters. So Deal sticks tounge out like a child Don't forget to review :)**

"Dawn i'm home!" Buffy called when she entered the darkend Summers house. "Willow!? Dawn!?" "In the kitchen Buffy!" Dawn's voice came. Buffy walking into the kitchen to find Dawn, Willow, Xander and Anya sitting at the counter eating chinese food out of little whites boxes. "We ordered food, sorry for starting without you." Xander said, pulling up a stool. "Oh it's ok" Buffy said pulling off her coat. "I'm not really hungry anyway." "Slay anything tonight?" Willow asked through a mouth full of rice. "No it's been really quite lately, which can only mean one thing" Buffy said, sitting down. "What?" Dawn asked. "Impending doom." Buffy said, as she poped over a can of soda and took a sip. "Well i'm gonna go to bed." Buffy said handing the newly open soda to Dawn. "Here finish this." She said as she draged her tired body up stairs to bed.

That night Buffy didn't sleep well, tossing and turning with dreams of mosters, money troubles, and the feeling of uncertinty about life all runing together. Finally until she couldn't take it anymore and got up, she looked at the clock on her bed stand. "Oh for crying out loud, 3am!" Buffy said to herself, rubbing the tiredness out of her eyes. With nothing better to do than wait for the sun to rise, she went downstairs to see if the gang left her any food from dinner. Down in the kitchen all she found was some rather greasy looking pork, and a fortune cookie. Just the site of the pork made her gag, she could do without a big hunk of meat at that every moment. So she reach for the cookie. Leaning against the counter in her sweat paints and white t-shirt, she broke the cookie open and stuffed half of it in her mouth. In side the other half was a little peice of paper. "_Well maybe my fortune will be worth wild_." Buffy thought to herself pulling the paper out and poping the other half of the cookie in her mouth Buffy read. _Danger is lurking around evey conner _"Well when you're right, you're right" Buffy said with a sigh. Suddenly there was a noise that sounded like tiny bells ringing, Buffy wiped around looking for where it was coming from. It seemed like it was all around the room. "Hello? " Buffy said, the noise came again. "Listen i'm really not in the mood, so whatever the hell you are just come out already." Nothing happend, nothing appeard out of the darkness. Looking around a few more times, Buffy finally sighed figuring it was all just her mind playing tricks on her and went back up stairs hoping to get a few more hours of sleep. What Buffy hadn't seen as she was leaving the kitchen, was a tiny bit of pink sparkels that was hiding behind the toaster disapear with a small pop into thin air.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I know the past 2 chapters have been kinda hard to read, but i'm new to FanFic(dot)net, so i'm still learning how to use everything right. So please bear with me._

Ooooo i got reviews!

**Arba: Yes i know, but as i said. I'm still working out all the kinks :)**

**Diana: I'm glad you like it, well here's more.**

**Monsterofdarkness: Yes i know he loves those onion things lol, and he does drive a car sometimes. But i just mainly wanted a scene where he did something to really annoy Buffy. Has he so often loves to do.**

**Moluvsnumber17: No not much Spuffy-ness in this fic. But the next story in the switched series will have some :)**

On to the fic......

The next morning, Buffy was having her usual fight with Dawn to get her up in time for school.....

"Dawn come on, i'm not joking anymore." Buffy said leaning over Dawn's bed.

"Bugger off" Dawn said waving her hand at Buffy.

"Excuse me? That's it, i don't think you should hang out with Spike anymore. You picking up his lingo. Now lets go!" She said pulling the cutins open, to shine sun on Dawn's bed.

"Awwww!" Dawn screamed and rolled off the bed, and on to the floor. "What the hell is you problem? Are you trying to kill me......." Dawn stoped mid sentance. "Why am i in here?" Dawn asked Buffy.

Buffy just stood looking at Dawn shaking her head. "Nice try, but your going to school." Buffy said as she turned to leave.

"No wait!" Dawn yelled and jumped up, running to stop Buffy from leaving the room.

"Dawn! Move!"

"Well see that's the thing" Dawn said "I'm not Dawn."

"Oh ok, sure. Now move."

"No really!" Dawn said putting her hands up.

"Oh ok then who are you?" Buffy asked, putting her hands on her hips. Before Dawn could answer Buffy heard her name being called from downstairs. It was Willow, and she sounded upset.

"What?" Buffy said coming down the stairs.

"I'm on fire! I'm on fire!" She heard someone yell from the living room.

"Buffy!" Willow called again. Buffy went running down the rest of the stairs, and into the living room to see Willow trying to put out a smoking Spike. Who wouldn't stand still.

"Move!" Buffy yelled. Willow moved to the side, as Buffy kicked Spike square in the chest knocking him backwards into a table spilling a flower vase and 2 old cans of soda on him. "That put him out." Buffy said with a grin.

"OW! Why did you do that!" Spike asked.

"You were on fire." Buffy said.

"Yeah but you could have just poured the water on me, ya didn't have to kick me!"

"Oh i know, i just like kicking you around." Buffy said with a little smile.

"Yeah but it hurt."

"Yeah, where have you been! What before when i use to beat you up it tickeled?" Buffy said scarcasticly.

"You!" Dawn yelled from behind, making everyone in the room jump.

"God! Whats with the stelth?" Buffy said to Dawn. But Dawn wasn't listening, she marched right across the room and grab Spike by the collar. "You did this!" She yelled at spike.

"No i swear i didn't do this!" Spike said quickly, putting his hands up. Buffy and Willow just stood looking on, awstruck at what they were seeing. Dawn was roughing up Spike, and it looked like Spike was actuly scared.

"Buffy i swear this wasn't my fault!" Spike said over Dawn's shoulder.

"Why the hell are you talking to me, i don't care." Buffy said.

"Buffy!!" Spike said stamping his foot. "It's me dumb dumb, Dawn!!"

"What!?" Buffy and Willow said at the same time.

"I tryed to tell ya." Dawn said.

"Spike?" Buffy said looking at her little sister.

"Yeah!"

"Wait a second." Willow said. "You guys, have switched bodys?" "

Yeah" Dawn and Spike said at the same time.

"How in god's name did this happen?" Buffy said.

_(Remember now when Dawn's talking she's really in Spike's body. And when Spike's talking he's in Dawn's body.)_

"Ummmm Spike?" Dawn said.

"What?"

"You can let go of me now." Dawn said pointing to Spike holding on to her.

"Oh yeah sorry" Spike said.

"Dawn" Buffy said, looking at Dawn first but then relizing that it's Spike's body she need to face to talk to her sister. "How did you get here?" Buffy asked.

"Oh well when i woke up in Spike crypt, i new somthing was wrong. And since he has no mirrors cause of the whole no reflection thing. I didn't know what had happend until i went outside and almost burst into flames. So i used his blanket." Dawn said pointing to a brown wool blanket on the floor.

"Oh." Buffy said. "Umm sorry about the kick."

_A/N: Well that's all for now, i'll post more soon._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Ok so i hope the last chapter was a bit easier to read. Keep those reviews coming._

* * *

The day was spent looking over book after book, but the time Buffy got home from work the whole living room was taken over by old musty books. 

"I take it the research isn't going to well?" Buffy said when she walked into the room.

"Well no" Giles said leaning back to strech his arms.

"We can't seem to find anything about body swaping" Willow said slaming a book closed.

"How have they been?" Buffy asked, as she sat down next to a sleeping Xander on the floor.

"They've been fighting all day, and Spike hasn't been much help with the research." Willow said, looking at Spike sretched out on the couch.

"When did he pass out?" Buffy asked, pointing to Xander.

"Oh about an hour ago, and Anya's in the kitchen."

"Wait!" Giles said, making everyone jump. "I think i found something."

"What!" Dawn said.

"Oh never mind. it takes some pretty powerful magicks. And even then it's a 50/50 chance."

"Well i could...." But Willow stoped in the middle of the sentance.

"What if i called Tara?" Buffy said trying to pull the attention away from Willow. Willow had been off the magicks for some time, and they didn't want her to slip even once. Sometimes they forgot that she was grounded magick wise.

"Yeah call her, she might be able to help." Giles said, taking his glasses off and cleaning them.

"Well i have to hit the loo." Spike said getting up.

"Wait no!" Dawn yelled. "You can't!"

"Oh for crying out loud Dawn! I have to pee, i'm gonna hold it anymore." Spike said.

"They've been doing this all day" Willow whispered to Buffy.

"But Spike!" Dawn wined, following Spike.

"Little bit stop bitching."

"Fine but just don't....ya know....don't look."

"Look?!" Spike said "fine i'll pee with my eyes closed. Oh and no more painting my toe nails!" Spike yelled as he left the room. Everyone looked at Dawn's feet and sure enough there was her toes painted bright purple. It looked extreamly bright, aganist Spike pale white skin.

"What?" Dawn said. "I was bored, and those big boots were heavy so i took them off." She said with a huff and floped on the couch. It was so strange to see the body of Willam the Bloody sitting on the couch pouting, watching cartoons in the middle of the living room. Buffy thought to her self.

"That was nothing." Anya said as she walked in from the kitchen, where she was obvously listen in while she made her sandwich. "You should have seen the fight they had when Spike tryed to drink his morning blood."

"Why?" Buffy asked.

"Dawn was so freaked that it might be fatting, she yelled at him for a good hour."

Buffy laughed, as she got up to phone Tara.

* * *

"Ok." Buffy said a little bit later. "I'm gonna go pick up Tara, cause she needs help with carrying a few things. Make sure this room is cleared out by the time i get back. 'Cause i want those two turned back tonight, before they kill each other." Buffy said pointing to Dawn and Spike in the background fighting over the tv.

"Uh Buffy? Do you think you should partiol tonight?" Giles asked.

"I think i'm needed in here more, and i am out there." Buffy said, just as Spike yelped in pain.

"Why'd ya kick me?" Spike asked Dawn, holding his shin.

"Cause, you're being annoying."

"Fine! It's your body that'll be brused tomorrow anyway." Spike said with a smile.

"You better watch it." Dawn said. "Or i'll paint you're finger nails purple too!" With a huff Spike stormed out of the room, muttering something about "bloody insane summers women" as he went.

"I'll go talk to her....uh him.....whatever." Willow said, and followed Spike.

"See what i mean." Buffy said to Giles.

"Yes, yes you're complety right. Ok then see you when you get Tara." Giles said as he turned to the living room, and started picking up the books.

"Oh" Buffy said half way out the door. "And wake him up" She said pointing to Xander, who was still sleeping on the floor with his head on a pile of books.

* * *

In the kitchen Willow was trying to confort Spike. "Why do they do that?" Spike asked as he pased the kitchen.

"Do what?" Willow asked, looking a little confused.

"Act like they've lost their bloody minds! Not just them! All women.....No offence." He said looking at Willow, like he was just noticing that she was a female.

"None taken." Willow said, putting her hands up.

With a huff Spike floped against the counter. Willow just stood there not knowing what to do, she had always known how to make Dawn feel better before. But then again this wasn't Dawn, sure it was still her body. But the young, bouncy, happy, usualy mild-tempered 15 year old wasn't there anymore. She had been replaced by a hundred some odd year old, borish, crude, mean, hard british male vampire. That was cold hearted, and proud of it. Looking over and seeing the face of Dawn pouting, almost made her forget that Spike was behind the pout. And she went to hug the little girl that she had huged so many times in the past, before she remembered that it wasn't her Dawnie but Spike.

"Uh Will? Were you just gonna hug me?" Spike asked.

"Uh no." Willow said putting her hand in her pockets. "Ok so maybe i was, but i wasn't hugging you, you." Willow said trying to explane. "I was going to hug that 15 year old that's sitting in the next room watching Roadrunner, and chewing her gum way to loud."

"Yeah i guessed that." Spike said, sounding a little rude.

_

* * *

_

_A/N: Ok that's it for now, tell me what ya think._


End file.
